Lessons Learned
by Rurouni Scribe8
Summary: Ferus really should learn when and how to talk to Masters. Turns out ranting about teaching methods to a Master isn’t the best way to make a point. Canon compliant Jedi Quest post Romin.
1. First Lesson: Discretion

Opening Lesson: Discretion

Obi-Wan was concerned about Anakin. Well that wasn't a surprise to anyone that knew him. Typha-Dor was a mess to say the least. Anakin had been captured and he'd fallen into a gundarks that they'd fought out of. Looking Siri Tachi who was piloting the ship taking them back he said: "I'm going to check on the Padawans now."

"Sure," Siri nodded her slightly long blonde hair brushing up on her shoulders. She'd told that she was cutting it soon. "I think Anakin is brooding in the back."

"That wasn't his fault," Obi-Wan protested.

"Not about Typha-Dor you nerfherder. It's probably about Master Yaddle's near death and the bombing that ensued on the previous mission you guys went on."

"Siri, we both assured that wasn't his fault and that future is in motion. Besides there wasn't much we could do at that point. After all what could we do at that point for anyone in the capital? Absorb the bomb? We're not wizards contrary to what some say. As it is we helped the people of Mawan with relief efforts which was all we could do."

"Obi," Siri rolled her eyes. "Where'd you think he learned it from?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You tend to blame yourself for mishaps and everything that goes wrong," Siri bluntly said. "Just saying."

"I do not."

"Sure you don't," Siri snorted playfully shooing him away. "Now go on, be a mother hen to your poor Padawan. I'll make sure we get back home."

"I'm not that bad," he muttered as he finally turned away and walked down the corridor leading to the room in which Anakin was in. He'd been meaning to speak with him especially once the toxicology test had come back from one of the capitals of Typha-Dor. Being drugged wasn't pleasant and he wanted to assure him that whatever the drug had done or what he'd done under the drug's influence wasn't his fault.

"-Wondering why I didn't tell Obi-Wan what happened at the prison camp," Anakin said rather defensively.

"Yes, I did wonder. But then I figured it out. You were afraid to tell Obi-Wan because you enjoyed it. You enjoyed feeling nothing. It even overcame your loyalty," Ferus Olin, Siri's Padawan, voice answered sounding very condescending and smugly secure in their position.

What?! Obi-Wan paused for split second before entering so he could center himself and breath out quite a bit of his frankly justified anger. Without waiting for Anakin's response to the rather ill informed and rude assumption he walked into the room startling both boys and causing them to stare at him.

"Anakin," he greeted his Padawan before turning a rather cool gaze to Ferus who looked nerf caught in the headlights. Ah so they'd sense his anger. Good. He wasn't in the mood for flippancy or false piety.

"May I ask when you became an expert in psychology and biochemistry?" He asked crossing his arms his barely simmering anger being held back by decades of Jedi discipline as he decided to cut to chase. Might as well cut off the issue at head so to speak. "I must compliment Master Tachi for having quite a uniquely versatile Padawan. A PHD or perhaps a MD in psychology and a PHD in biochemistry at such young age is quite commendable."

"In fact you know what?" He pulled out his comlink not even let the boy get in a word edgewise. "Why don't I just call her here myself to express my thoughts on the matter and offer her my personal congratulations? Yes why not? After all this is an auspicious occasion."

In the stunned silence of both Padawans he pressed the call button and was immediately answered back. Good the faster the better.

"Obi-Wan," Siri's voice rang out with concern. "Is it Anakin? The doctors said there was a possibility-"

"Ah no," Obi-Wan said slightly amused even as his anger stayed steady. And she complained about him being a mother hen? "Have you turned the auto navigation on?"

"Yes." Siri's voice took a suspicious tint. "It's on. I've plugged the coordinates to Coruscant right now."

"Excellent because I'm in need of your assistance," he said.

"On my way," she replied as she cut off communications. Obi-Wan quickly pocketed the comlink and turned his gaze back to Anakin. His Padawan looked slightly taken aback and anxious...over what? Being lectured for doing things while under coercion and drugged? Surely he didn't think that he was that callous? Even Master Windu and Master Mundi would make allowances for that. They did for Padawan Nim Pianna posthumously for the mind probe incident and he knew for a fact they'd do it for Anakin in spite of the distaste for his rather dubious actions and behavior at times. The Jedi did knew that being forcefully drugged or controlled through other means and being forced to participate in activities while drugged or controlled by outside technologies weren't the person's fault. Luminous beings they were but they were still subjected to the whims and fallacies of the flesh.

"What's going on?" Siri entered into the room looking apprehensive.

"I was just going to congratulate you on having such a versatile Padawan. I wasn't aware the tender age of...what is it? Sixteen? Well never mind. In either case I wasn't aware that he'd achieved advanced degrees in biochemistry and psychology. I mean why else would he be lecturing my Padawan on how he liked to feel while being drugged against his will." He barely made it through his speech with hissing. As it was the speech sounded snappy which was the best he could do now. He blamed the fatigue for that outburst. So unseemly.

"What," Siri's voice was glacial her eyes icy blue looking like Rhen Var's ice spires. She turned to her apprentice looking she'd been craved from stone pushing back her blonde red hair from her face. "Would you like to explain what this is about Padawan Olin?"

Whatever he'd been expecting it certainly wasn't the tables being turned on him. He stared at them dumbfounded and for once since Obi-Wan had known him remained silent. Obi-Wan joined her in glaring at him making the boy squirm uncomfortable realizing that he was on the spot and there was no getting out of it. No Ferus was getting into trouble with the Masters. Something he clearly wasn't used to feeling or being the receiving end off.

"Ferus!" Siri's voice cracked like a whip as she crossed her arms. "Now!"

"I confronted him about his conduct on the mission and we started talking. He then asked a rhetorical question if I was wondering what happened. I said I had but I figured out that he liked feeling nothing and that's why he didn't tell Master Kenobi what had happened in the prison," Ferus reported quickly clearly wanting to get out the position he found himself in his normally pink cheeks crimson with either embarrassment or anger. Well it was a bit late for that kind of backtracking.

"Note the word being used Padawan Ferus Olin and that is **prison**!" Siri snarled lividly at him making the boy flinch. "He was coerced and drugged Padawan! Of course he'd like the feeling of nothing. His mind was in an altered state of consciousness. I wasn't aware being Jedi meant that we were able to ignore physiology of our species and overcome a chemical reaction with that the power of the Force alone! May I remind you that's not how the Force works?!"

Ferus continued to looked stunned. Clearly Siri had never felt the need to lecture him in this manner before. Meanwhile Anakin reasonably startled and began to back away slowly from Siri Tachi. Not that Obi-Wan blamed him. Siri Tachi was quite a force to be reckoned with when angered. Still he was lucky she was doing the shouting and not him even through he had the right considering he'd questioned his Padawan's resolve while he was drugged. It would've been much worse if he was doing the lecturing to him. That fact couldn't be stated enough.

"So in other words you're shaming him for something he felt or did while being an altered state of consciousness!"

"He should've reported it!" Ferus screamed making Obi-Wan raise an eyebrow. Was he really falling back onto protocol at time like this? Certainly it would've been better at this point if he'd been honest instead of hiding behind protocols. Now he was really showing his callous and rather cruel nature. Very unbecoming of a Jedi or a decent being for that matter. Still it was time to end this before it really got ugly.

"That," Obi-Wan cut in before Siri could continue to rip him a new one for dodging the question at hand. "Is up to me to do corrections not you considering your lack of both experience and as you've demonstrated just now a lack of compassion. Anakin was drugged against his will. I found out when the doctors in the capital examined him on my behalf. You're gravelly out of line youngling for insinuating that he enjoyed it."

"Agreed," Siri said having calmed down belated realizing he was giving her a chance to calm herself before she exploded again. "We'll continue this talk when we get to the Temple and you will learn to either think before you speak or keep your mouth shut. Come on, Olin. We're going to the cockpit so you can focus on something else aside from judging your peer."

"Y-Yes Master," Ferus stammered out as he scrambled to follow her. Obi-Wan watched them leave before turning his gaze to Anakin.

"Master, I-"

"I nor will anyone else in the Temple hold you responsible for being drugged and doing things during a state of altered consciousness," Obi-Wan interrupted giving him a a comforting look. "They make exceptions for these issues after all things like this have happened before. In fact ask me sometime about a incident with a Padawan named Nim Pianna if you don't believe me."

Anakin sagged with relief which relieved Obi-Wan greatly. He didn't want shut off Anakin when he already had enough issues with other Padawans such as not having that many friends save for Tru Veld, Jax Pavan and Darra Thel-Tanis.

"While I do agree with Padawan Olin you should've reported it in, not due to punishment but because I would've helped you. However with that said the assumption he made about the reasoning behind your decision was out of line and very judgmental indeed," Obi-Wan continued. "I'm responsible for your care and it's hard to care for you if you don't tell me what's wrong. I don't blame you for what happened. Worse has happened to me on missions."

"I'm sorry Master," Anakin meekly replied looking contrite. "I'll do better. I promise. This isn't like the school incident, I swear. I'll do better."

"Good," Obi-Wan nodded. "Oh and Anakin?"

"Yes Master?"

"Yaddle, Yoda and I don't blame you for what happened at Mawan," Obi-Wan said. "You did what you could and I must say I was proud on how you handled it. Especially the humanitarian relief situation."

"I could've stopped it," Anakin said giving him a determined look. "I saw it happening, I could've reacted faster and stopped that sleemo."

"Always in motion is the future," Obi-Wan quoted Master Yoda ignoring Anakin's usage of more colorful metaphors. "Contrary to popular opinion we can't do everything and for all our power we can't save everyone."

"Then why do we keep trying?"

"Because we're doing the right thing. Anakin, doing good deeds isn't a matter of winning or losing. It's about doing what you can in a situation that benefits most people in a meaningful positive manner."

"And if you can stop something bad from happening?"

"You do what you're able to do and leave the rest to the Force. Now lets mediate on the matter so we can see if we come a better solution on how to deal with issues like this instead of me having to find out via snooping about and how to deal with failure."

His apprentice groaned but there was no heat in it. Anakin got into position knowing there was no escape from Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan allowed himself a secret smirk at his Padawan's impatience and impulsiveness as he settled in for a mutual mediation so they could both reassess their issues and find a better solution. He needed to release his own annoyance and anger at Olin as well. He sincerely hoped that the issue would be resolved with Master Tachi and the hope was that it would be a one off affair. Or at least Obi-Wan hoped it would be.


	2. Second Lesson: Tact

Second Lesson: Tact

Siri Tachi was relaxing in the Garden of a Thousand Fountains after a long and arduous mission from Romin when she felt Obi-Wan enter the room. His aura was quite frankly announcing that he was feeling quite annoyed with something. Well knowing that he'd sought her out it was obvious what he was annoyed about. Less about a something and more of a someone if the incident at Typha-Dor was any indication.

_Well blast it all, _she cursed to herself as she brushed her short golden hair from her eyes and sat up from slight slouch. She'd been expecting this ever since they'd come from Romin mission considering she'd told him to let her know about issues since Typha-Dor had opened her eyes, it had taken longer then she'd thought though. Perhaps he was sorting through all the paperwork as well as personal baggage that came with the mission. It'd been a rough mission that ended up with no answers and an escaped rogue scientist.

She'd figured that this would happen. She sighed as she waited for the ahem _strictly _critiques that were forthcoming and since it was Obi-Wan she while apprehensive didn't think he'd be petty. Well at the very least he would be straight with her at least unlike the last Master that had complained to her about Ferus Olin, Master Tatzov wasn't one to cause a fuss so he'd beaten around the bush a lot which frustrated her. Once he'd spotted her in a grove Obi-Wan walked up to her.

"Master Tachi," he said politely. "I have-or rather would like to speak to you about..."

"Padawan Olin?" She finished for him. Smirking at his rather relieved and slightly confused look she raised an eyebrow. "You're not the only one I've dealt with recent, Padawan Offee and Padawan Monn's Masters have made similar complaints recently. Kid seems to have a reputation among other Padawans as I've found out now that I've started paying attention to him and his attitude since Typha-Dor."

"Well it's good to know I'm in such fine company," Obi-Wan muttered rubbing his head with annoyance.

"What'd he say this time?" She decided that cutting to the chase would save the headache for all involved.

"He spoke of Anakin's faults like on how his power makes think his judgment is great as well. He told me this at night while we were on Romin."

"He does realize that's called being a teenager?" Siri raised another eyebrow crossing her arms for what promised to be a good rant. Not that she blamed him, her apprentice was a quite a handful. The kid meant well but he was just well...too inflexible and just far too orthodox which equaled into condescension unfortunately which was _painful _apparent now.

Now for select _special _few would consider it a boon but for most sensible beings it promised issues like this one. Despite being being fond of the boy this was proving to be a major reoccurring problem which meant that she would lecture him again. A Jedi had to learn to work with others after all with being a self righteous murglak. Good Force she wasn't proud about the fact that she'd been blinded by her hubris and his admittedly intelligence to the fact that he was for all intents and purposes a condescending jerk. "And he does realize that he's not exempt from it as well given his past behavior?"

"Oh it gets better."

"Astonish me then," she prompted him. She had a feeling that she was going to be lecturing Ferus for a good long while about etiquette and pride.

"He said that Anakin argues against you without hearing you and he thinks he can change situations and people and he's absolutely in the right. And basically it boiled down to a worry of whether we should trust someone with that power and ego," Obi-Wan concluded with a barely restrained eye roll.

"Again sounds like a typical teenager," Siri said as she rolled her eyes for all present. "That's something most grow out of or life subjects them to the school of hard knocks. In either case this shouldn't be a shock. Sometimes I do wonder about that boy now that I'm paying attention. He's about as bad as Etain Tur-Mukan with naïveté or Bardan Jusik for being self righteous. And now irony of ironies I've just realized they're from the same crèche. Wonderful."

"Yes I know that crèche seems to have a bit of a reputation now that you mention it but with that said it was highly unprofessional and rude to tell me this. While he may have a point about issues with Anakin that doesn't excuse the impropriety and this is the second time he's done something like this in reference to Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he sat down next to her in slightly un-Jedi like huff. Evidently the statement had really grind his gears.

Not that Siri blamed him considering it was a highly rude for a Padawan to say this to a master. It was like an intern telling a world class surgeon how to do his job teaching another student. Presumptuous and very arrogant which weren't traits that bespoke of a Jedi Knight...Well unless one's name was Jorus C'Baoth that is.

Thank the Force he'd left in a hissy fit once it became clear they weren't going to support the _Outbound Flight _project he wanted supported. Siri and she was sure most of the Order wasn't sorry to see the back of him unlike Dooku's departure. In fact if she remembered the rumor mill at the time most were both relieved and ecstatic. Obi-Wan she knew was particularly ecstatic seeing as he questioned Obi-Wan's teaching methods constantly about Anakin and insisted that he trained him better due to his power. The other good thing that came of that incident was that a perfectly good Padawan, Lorana Jinzler, was elevated to Knighthood. Personally Siri recommended elevating her to practically sainthood for becoming such a nice person and good Jedi in spite of her master.

Why and for that matter _how_ he'd stayed in the Order for as long as he did was a mystery. Also for that matter how he got away with half of the tripe he pulled was another mystery of the ages. Personally Siri was of the uncharitable opinion that blackmail was involved or sheer incompetence but that was neither here or there at this point of time.

"Oh rest assured I understand," Siri agreed coming back to the present. "Truly I do and I will speak to him on this like I did after the prison incident."

"Yes because Anakin's clearly at fault for feeling as he did while being _forcefully drugged."_

"The kid needs to learn that just because he sets himself to high standards doesn't mean all will fall into the same category," Siri nodded. That hadn't been a good day. In fact she'd snapped at him for making that remark and the lecture had been legendary once Obi-Wan had informed her that Anakin had told him that this wasn't the first time he'd assumed something. It'd caught the kid completely off guard but she was sure at the time that he'd learned lesson about tact and manners. Clearly he hadn't which was disappointing given his intelligence.

_"Thank you_," Obi-Wan breathed. "I'm well aware of Anakin's faults and I am working with him on it. Therefore I don't need a reminder of them."

"Especially by an apprentice and again I feel it must be stated that he as well as Ferus are _teenagers. _Ferus really needs to remember this. Look I'm sorry about this Obi, I'll speak with him about this. This getting out of hand. Critique is one thing but condescension is another thing."

"Again thank you," Obi-Wan sighed. "I swear I don't half as much of issues with Anakin then he has with Ferus."

"Call it a clash of cultures," Siri shrugged ashamed of her role in shaping this viewpoint. "Ferus is used to people thinking a certain way so when he's confronted with something that doesn't fit his worldview then he falls back on what _he _thinks is right. As for Anakin, well, he's more similar to Ferus then he likes to think."

"Yes well as a Jedi we're called to look for solutions even if that means bending the rules a bit. Rules are guidelines that we follow. To be a sentient being is to use those guidelines to navigate the course of their life as is the will of the Force. We're not saints but seekers. Also if all we do is follow mere dictates then we lose our compassion and the words become a cage at best or meaning drivel at worst."

"Why Obi-Wan Kenobi that's exactly what your Master would say," Siri teased as she smiled at him. "Are you becoming a maverick in your old age?"

"Force forfend," Obi-Wan said mock dramatically even as his eyes held some sadness for his dearly departed Master. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"But seriously," Siri said. "I'll speak with him. That's the height of disrespect and this is getting out hand. That's two separate incidents with the same Padawan."

"Thank you again for that. If only it was as easy to get our Padawans to get along. Do you that perhaps if we put them in a cage match then they'll work out their issues?"

"Doubtful," she shook her head. "They'll just snipe at each other. That's something they need to work out on their own."

"Ironic considering how we work well together," Obi-Wan drily commented. Siri inwardly sighed with relief that her crush on Obi-Wan had long since subsided so that remark was less loaded then it used to be. She'd come to terms with the fact that she'd never would have a relationship with him. Firstly, he and she were devoted to the Jedi way which made any relationship impossible. But secondly most importantly her name wasn't Satine Kryze.

"You scalawag," she teased as got up and dusted off her tunic with Obi-Wan following her lead. Obi-Wan was a great Jedi but he was sass incarnate. Siri had a feeling if he every left the Order he'd make a killer politician or comedian. Force knew he had plenty of material to draw on.

"Let's get our charges and get this settled down shall we?"

"Yes let's," she agreed as they walked down the halls to the training salles. She knew that they were training with Master Soara Antana and her Padawan Darra Thel-Tanis. Sure enough once they'd reached the salles they heard the tall tale noises of a lightsaber duel. Looking in she saw Anakin was leading the pack holding his own with ease. Whatever his faults may have been temperament wise swordsmanship wasn't one of them. Sensing them nearby Soara clapped her dark hands together with a sharp snap made all the combatants stop and look at who'd come in. Anakin nodded to them while the other two bowed to the Masters.

Siri didn't consider this a breach of etiquette considering Obi-Wan mentioned to her and to Antana that he'd been a slave and because of this Siri having worked undercover in busting several slave rings let it go. Antana herself allowed him a little more leeway for his moods once he'd told her this. As for the nod if he wanted to assert himself that way. Let him. He needed that.

"Ferus," she called over to her apprentice. "A word if I may?"

"Yes Master," he said bowing the height of respect. Oh he was going to be severely knocked down several pegs. He followed her outside while Obi-Wan and Soara talked together. Once they'd reached what Siri considered a respectable distance she turned at him making him jump with surprise.

"So I hear you're an expert on training now?"

"Master?"

"You do know it's the height of impropriety to critique a Master's technique about _how_ they train an apprentice **_especially _**seeing as you're still one yourself?" Siri asked him cutting to the chase. "Master Kenobi told me what you told him on Romin. He considered rude and insulting to him and his training. And you know what? I agree. That was out of line Ferus and you of all people should know that. I thought we've been over this."

Ferus stood before her looking piscine as he struggled to regain his footing and words. Finally after a full minute he regained his voice...and his outrage it would seem.

"He's arrogant and doesn't listen to orders."

"So do you," Siri pointed out. "Or was that another Padawan that I rescued after he'd been captured for that one mission? Also assuming that you know best with a Padawan that's not yours while you, yourself, are one is height of arrogant in itself no?"

"He assumes he has the moral right!"

"So did you or why else would you go _behind **my** back_ to tell Obi-Wan at **_night during a mission _**about failings he's well aware of considering he works with him constantly? Also all those times you've lectured not only Skywalker but others on perceived slights against the Jedi Code? Sounds like the pot calling the kettle black to me."

"He speaks like he's absolutely right and he's insistent that can change beings. What happens when he gets powerful enough-"

"Ferus there's a thing, it's called being a teenager," Siri interrupted. "You _all _do it when you're that age. Not just non-Jedi but Jedi as well. It's called being alive. If you don't get that then I worry for your intellect. Also aren't you engaging in the same exact thing you're complaining about Skywalker doing? Listen, I can understand your worries even if they're groundless but consider that the _Council _is aware of this and not only that they still accept Master Kenobi's judgment. And to me that says a lot."

"He's too close to him and that sentimentality blinds him to-"

"And now you are crossing a line Padawan," Siri snapped stopping her Padawan in mid-sentence. "Everyone is attached to someone or rather I should say everyone cares for someone. That's what the Order is. A group of people that we care about. After all if we didn't care then we'd be sociopaths and psychopaths aka Sith. Also getting back to Master Kenobi you really think he'd let his caring for Anakin cloud his judgment so much considering that Master Yoda does the exact same for all younglings in his care or my caring for you? Am I to believe that no one on the Jedi Council has not commented on this? Besides that do you truly think he's that incompetent? Somehow you've achieved this insight how? Thank long and hard about your answer."

_Because that answer will determine if you stay my apprentice, _she finished in her head. This was too much. He was making radical judgments based on what he thought was right. Perhaps he was right about Anakin or perhaps not. More likely not given what she'd seen. The point was that he was still learning as well and had no business calling another Master's teaching methods into question. He had no room to talk about faults when he himself was prey to the very things that accused Skywalker of doing only in another way. Where did she go wrong?

_By letting him get away with this attitude,_ she thought to herself sadly. _I didn't stop him from doing that because I didn't realize or rather I didn't pay attention to it and now he **assumes **that everyone is going to listen to him right or wrong. Sure he has insights into certain things certainly but Jedi training of an apprentice isn't one of them. Force I've failed miserably as a master if he's going down this path. This has to change or we'll end up with another C'baoth._

"I-No," Ferus breathed looking stunned and angry at being put on the spot once again. "But-"

"No buts Padawan Olin," Siri said with a sigh. The kid wasn't going to take well what she was going to say next. This had been going on for far too long and clearly she wasn't the right Master for him if he thought waltzing around with this attitude was fine and worse she'd allowed it as well. What did this say about her? Not very good things at all. No this would stop now. She would take responsibility for this blunder.

It was now time to speak with Master Yoda about this now and/or do some drastic measures. In either case something needed to change. This was really crossing a line here. "Go meditate. Clearly you've got a lot to learn about being a Jedi that I've failed to teach."

"Master I-" he stopped himself perhaps finally realizing that he'd gone too far. He nodded curtly and walked off rather angrily to the mediation chambers. Siri sighed as she stood in the hall contemplating her next move. She figured going to Master Yoda would be best but it felt too much like giving up. But then again what choice did she have? Siri hated the thought of giving him over to another but if they could teach him better and help his talents out then it would be better for the both of them if that was the case.

* * *

"Giving up are you?"

"No Master Yoda," she shook her head as they sat in Master Yoda's chambers. She'd taken the time to mediate and think about her decision. So she'd come to Yoda's chambers to both seek his wisdom and tell him of her decision. "It's just he's well arrogant and far too sure of himself. I understand devotion to the Code but after a time and because of that adherence it becomes less of a guideline and more of a inflexible rule. Not to mention that he pontificates to fellow Padawans which is arrogant and wrong."

"Hmm...Correct you are about pontificating to others," Yoda nodded. "A Jedi must advise not judge especially when talking to one's peers, leads to arrogance it does. Made a judgement before has he?"

"Yes the Typha-Dor incident as I like to call it at least with Padawan Skywalker. Padawan Skywalker was captured with some workers and used as a test subject for a drug. One of the prisoners mentioned that they'd been drugged so we did a toxicity scan in one of the capitals. Turns out the kid as pumped to the gills with the stuff. Master Kenobi was going to check on him onboard the ship and assure him that we weren't going to hold him responsible when he heard a tail end of a conversation in which Padawan Olin got on his case about how Padawan Skywalker felt while I might add being _drugged. _That made me aware of his pontificating ways.

"Then I started to pay attention to his behavior. It was further confirmed when I was confronted with Master Luminara and Master Gen Tatzov who told me about similar incidents of their Padawans being lectured by him since Master Obi-Wan told them about the incident so I suppose it inspired them to come forward with their grievances. I got on his case about those too. To be honest Master these things just keep coming and it's a very vicious cycle. It's becoming ridiculous."

"Correct you were for lecturing him for doing this," Yoda said. "We are subject to our bodies so how one feels when chemically altered especially against one's will can't really be held accountable. As for the others. Critiquing one's peers. Acceptable it is. But to criticize others then one must be willing to listen to criticism about oneself or otherwise hypocrisy it is."

"It got well heated to say the least on my end and well..."

"Think he is wrong about his judgment on Skywalker do you?" Yoda pointed a clawed finger at her interrupting her ramblings.

"I can't say he is," she admitted. "I mean he's got issues but overall aside from the hiccups I've seen he's a good Jedi. But the thing is while critiques are fine and needed it's that Ferus _judges_. I admit I've let slide for far too long. Like I said I started noticing since Zan Arbor drugged issue which as I said I addressed on site and back at the Temple as well as the other incidents. I think he truly needs to learn how to express his views that doesn't talk down to people and more importantly learn that he can be wrong. Evidently I've failed him in that regard so I think it would beneficial for both of us to separate."

Yoda leaned forward his forehead furrowed with thought. It was clear that he was taking her concerns seriously and for that she was grateful whatever his judgment might be.

"Wait I say," he said looking at her his ears curled forward. "Consider the issue I will. For now, teach. Ensure that he goes forward. If still a problem still persists then reassigned he will be. Mediate on this issue I shall."

"Thank you Master," she bowed as she stood up before the diminutive master. "I will do my best."

"Expected less I did not." He dismissed her with a gentle wave. With that Siri walked out of the chambers into the corridor. The answer was sadly not unexpected. Siri sighed as she leaned against the wall. Seems she'd have to deal with this issue herself now. Great just great. Well as she told Master Yoda she'd do here best and that's what she'd do. Master Gallia didn't train someone who gave up. Perhaps she could ask her for an opinion.


	3. Third Lesson: Attitude of a Jedi

Third Lesson

Attitude of a Jedi

Siri went looking for Ferus once she was finished speaking with Master Yoda. She needed to start immediately despite the late hour. First she needed to identify the issue and then address it. Before they got assigned to another mission would be nice just in case they got assigned to another Master and Padawan team. She walked towards the Halls of Tranquility thinking that would be a good starting point to look.

As it turned out he was still in the mediation chambers looking the like the picture of serenity and calm. Well at least on the outside because on the inside he was a ball of anger and frustration. Siri frowned as she walked up to him. This was going to be hard for the both of them that much was certain. She was going to have to identify the problem in her teaching method and in his learning abilities. From there they could work on a solution.

"Padawan," she called to him alerting him to her presence. He jerked up and opened his blue eyes to see her standing at the entrance. "Walk with me in the Garden of a Thousand Fountains."

"Yes Master," he tonelessly replied as he got up and silently followed her. He probably thinking she was going to lecture him. He was right of course but perhaps not the way he expected.

They walked together in silence down the hallways to the Garden. Once they'd reached it they began walking down one of the lesser used avenues. Once she'd breathed in the calming scents of the plants she turned towards the teen.

"Ferus why do you think I lecture you?"

"Because you think I'm wrong," he said in an uncharacteristically petulant voice.

"Padawan," she growled softly reminding him of manners. Just because he was frustrated didn't mean he was going to get a free pass.

"I don't know!" Ferus exploded. "I'm following the Code and-"

"Are you?"

Her gentle question made him stop walking and stare at her with confusion. He looked no one and maybe no one had asked him that question. Well save for Master Yoda perhaps.

"Of course I am!" He snapped looking both defensive and hurt. "I strictly follow the dictates and decrees as Jedi should."

"But not in the spirit which Jedi are supposed to do," Siri countered gently. "There's more to being a Jedi then following some rules otherwise we'd be just followers of an archaic law. Ferus what are we?"

"Guardians of peace and justice," Ferus answered automatically.

"So what does that mean?"

"We...keep the peace?" Ferus looked bemused once more.

"What peace? How do you define peace? What is justice? And what are these without mercy and kindness?"

Ferus continued to look lost so she decided to take pity on him.

"Ferus being a Jedi is about being flexible and non-judgmental while holding true to our moral values. That means not lecturing others. How someone does things that doesn't hurt others or speaking upon faults of others is something we abstain from. Otherwise we risk becoming hypocritical and loss whatever moral high ground we possess or worse alienate the people we're trying to help."

"So I'm to say nothing?" He glared at the plants.

"No, you're not to assume," Siri countered trying stay gentle without snapping in frustration. Good Force she must've been coasting before to not to notice this. "Help. Don't pontificate. For example, Master Yoda. Does he do that? Or does he guide those that are learning in the Force?"

That seemed to pierce whatever fog and mood that had settled upon him. He looked stunned and took a step back. He blinked and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Mediate on that for a while," Siri encouraged. "Think long and hard on this. And remember you've got some training with Master Antana tomorrow."

"Yes Master," he said looking down as he walked away. Siri frowned as he walked off. Her senses were telling her something was odd but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what. Ah well she'd figure out soon enough. Now would be a good time to talk to Master Gallia now.

* * *

It was times like this that made Siri feel as if she was a small Padawan once more. She shifted her weight from one foot to another as she waited for her Master to emerge for her evening stroll. What would she ask? She was pretty sure that addressing the rook in the room would be a good start. But how to address it without sounding like she was begging?

"Siri?"

_Showtime, _she thought as she turned to her old Master.

"Master," she bowed. "May I join you for your walk?"

"I get the impression that there'll been more talking then walking," Gallia smiled at her. "Nevertheless it's good to see you my old Padawan."

"It's good to see you too Master," Siri said as they both began to walk down into the streets of Coruscant away from the Temple. It was busy as per usual and soon Master Gallia lead Siri to a rather charming coffee and tea shop not to far off. It was small but not ostentatious unlike some of the other culinary destinations.

"I'll order some tea for myself while you find us some seats. What would you like?"

"Caff," Siri replied. "Just some plain caff."

"Very well," the Tholothian master nodded as she inserted herself into the line waiting to order. Siri breathed as sigh of relief as she looked for a place for them to be seated. It gave her a chance to think of what precisely she could talk to her Master about when it came to Ferus. She wanted to break the news and information gently before getting her to give her some advice about that matter. Finally she spotted a booth in the back area and sat down waiting for her Master to come back.

"Here you go," Master Gallia said once she'd approached the table with two steaming cups in tow. "Now then I take it aside from a casual visit that you need some advice."

"Yes Master," Siri said taking as sip of her caff. "I need some help to determine what to do with my Padawan. Well firstly I'm going to tell a bit of background on the matter so you can better understand my position."

"Very well then, enlighten me."

"Well it started with after the Typha-Dor. Obi-Wan decided to do a toxicity test after several of those that we rescued revealed that they'd been drugged. Well it turns out the kid was drugged as well. But he didn't tell Obi-Wan because he was ashamed. Ferus on the other hand assumed it was because he liked feeling that way."

"So am I to understand that he assumed that Anakin delighted being in alternate state of consciousness? That's rather presumptuous."

"That's what I thought when Obi-Wan brought it to my attention. Well the long and short of it was I vented on him and told him he was out of line with that remark. I thought that was the end of it but unfortunately for him I then _really _started paying attention to his behavior. Then Master Unduli told me about an incident with Padawan Offee had with him when I was talking to her about the incident. Then Master Tatzov told me about another incident. Then it just snowballed into me being told that every other Padawan and Master team I'd paired with had an encounter with Ferus's arrogance. Well now, he lectured Obi-Wan on his training method and Anakin's character flaws. And this is just the summarized version of it."

"Then I would suggest you'd get into the details so I can better understand what is going on."

"Alright but it'll be a long one."

"I think I've got time for it."

Siri sighed and soon launched into a more through explanation of what was going on. By the time she'd finished their caff and tea was mostly gone and the crowds were beginning to thin out into late night traffic. During the explanation Master Gallia's eyebrows rose higher and higher upon her dark complexioned face.

"The thing is," Siri concluded at the end of what she felt was a diatribe. "Is that don't know what to do about his arrogance and his pontificating. He thinks he's in the right for doing this but in the end he's just showing off how arrogant he is. Frankly I'm at a lose."

"So you've decided to come to me for help?" Master Gallia said leaning back in the café chair.

"Yeah because I don't know what to do. It's just that he's got an attitude problem," Siri said exasperated. "I'm not sure how to get it out."

"Perhaps speaking to him about this will help him figure it out."

"I did and he just seemed frustrated."

"Then try again," Master Gallia advised. "You must realize that by allowing to proceed he has the erroneous perception that it is approved. It is not and you must make him aware of this."

"So lecturing him constantly will do it?"

"Not lecturing, discussion."

"You know I've gone to Master Yoda about this?" Siri said softly. "I'm desperate at this point."

Master Gallia reached out and grabbed her former Padawan's hand. "Don't give up just yet. I say that you'll find a way. And as you say if it gets worse then at least Master Yoda is aware of it and can assign someone that would help him."

"I hope someone can," Siri sighed. "Because I'm not so sure I can with him."

"You must make the effort," Master Gallia encouraged her. "In the meantime you've got a special mission coming up so perhaps you can show the proper Jedi conduct and convince him or at least make impression that he's on the wrong path."

"We've got a mission?"

"With Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker," Master Gallia said with a nod. "We expect you at 0800 for the briefing. Once that is finished you may retrieve your apprentices and go forth."

"Here's hoping that he does get it."

"If he's as smart as you say he shall," Master Gallia assured her. "Just keep on doing your best."

"And if worst comes to worst?"

"Do not focus on the negatives," Master Gallia chided her. "Those lead to negative outcomes. Focus on the positives."

"Yes Master," Siri nodded as she drank the last of her caff. "I'll do my best at it."

* * *

Darra walked into the cafeteria with slight smile on her face. Today was going to be great. Sparing always put her in a good mood. She loved the rhythm and the feel of her weapon and the sweet simplicity of going from one kata to the next. She couldn't wait to show Anakin a new technique she was trying to get down for her style of combat.

She soon espied her friend in the cafeteria sitting alone tinkering with some probe machinery. _Jax and Tru must be out on a mission then, she mused as she walked over to Anakin's seat._

"Hey Anakin," she greeted him as she sat down with her food. Anakin looked up from his work and smiled at her.

"Hey," he said putting down the droid and giving her his attention. "You look chipper."

"I get to beat you at a duel," she smirked as she dug into her food. "What's not to be happy about?"

"In your dreams," Anakin snorted back. The two shared a laugh before turning back to their food and project respectively. It was then that Darra looking up from her food to ask Anakin about what precisely he was working on that she saw Ferus Olin. In the Force he felt conflicted and frustrated.

"What's up with Ferus?" Was what came out instead of her original question.

"Huh?" Anakin blinked as he looked up and then managed to locate the fellow Padawan. "I don't know," he shrugged. "Maybe Master Tachi snapped at him."

"Master Antana said that Master Tachi has been a bit hard on him."

"Well if he didn't act like a stuck up jerk then that wouldn't be an issue."

"Yeah," she agreed as she turn back to her food. Yes it wasn't very Jedi like of her but Ferus was kinda of the outcast of the age group. More so then Anakin in a sense since he at least had the excuse of being brought in late. Ferus just rubbed everyone the wrong way. As in everyone. No one was really his friend even if they were cordial with him. It was a rather sad state that Darra wouldn't mind helping him break...if he himself didn't drive her up the wall. She shrugged as she turned back to her meal and her previous excitement for the duel came back as she forgot about the Padawan.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Siri were standing in front of the Council being told he was going to guard several senators due to an oncoming terrorist threat and also an election of anti-Jedi senator to Chancellor Palpatine that needed to be watched evidently. He wanted to sighed or more likely wanted to scream.

He didn't mind helping out even if he loathed politicians but he did think it was excessive when there were perfectly good security forces and the CSF that would be a better fit...Or just Master Tera Sinube or Quinlan Vos more likely since you know they were good things that actually involved investigations. But for some reason he, Siri Tachi, Ferus Olin and Anakin had been chosen to do it rather the much better qualified Jedi in Obi-Wan's opinion also since Tera Sinube was well known by the Security Forces it would perhaps take the wind out of Sano Sauro's sails considering the man loathed him. While he didn't mind Siri helping him it was Ferus and Anakin that worried him. Also working nearby Sano Sauro who again loathed him made him worry for another reason.

Anakin wasn't hard to get along with. That was true for Obi-Wan and for several others once they got to know him. He loved being with Anakin even if sometimes he could drive him up a wall like when he left Olin at that school. Usually that involved something that he felt strongly about and wanted to make his point known. But then again he tended to defer to Obi-Wan if more then a little begrudgingly and he had received a telling off for that misguided behavior. But then as Siri aptly put it that was part of being a teenager. He, himself wasn't immune to this considering that he'd gotten into arguments with Qui-Gon before and in fact at one point gone behind his back so he wasn't one to talk. But Ferus's pontificating could be tiresome and Obi-Wan wasn't in the mood or mindset to deal with it.

Obi-Wan sighed inwardly as he recited the Jedi Code as he often did when stressed once he'd gotten out of the Council chambers. Anakin was training with Soara again to refine some of his techniques. Originally she was slightly unnerved by his aggression but embolden with when Siri had taken Ferus aside and who'd taken the time to listen to what he'd said rather then brush it aside like some others he decided to speak with Soara on the circumstances of Anakin's past. She'd been understanding and promised to work with him. He on the other hand promised to work on reining in Anakin's anger issues so he didn't rely on it so much. So far it was working far better then originally it was. Darra, her Padawan, had even approached him on how to help out with him. She had a good disposition and would make an amazing Jedi one day.

"Hey Obi," Siri said as she approached him from behind. She looked just as relieved that the meeting was over with. "Ever wonder what happened to a little thing called Security Forces and bodyguards?"

"I did," Obi-Wan snorted. "I mean it must be really bad if we're being called in."

"Thanks be to the Force I wasn't the only one thinking that," Siri sighed explosively. "I mean good stars above are all the security forces simply unable to do it or are we just that lucky? I mean helping out security is one thing but this?"

"I suppose it might have something to do with Granta? That would explain the sudden need for Jedi intervention. After all they usually don't call us in to a simple protection detail such as this."

"Considering he tried to kill you, Yoda, Yaddle and Anakin I wouldn't be surprised if they did suspect it. That guy's a piece of work."

"And best of all we get to tell our apprentices that they're working together," Obi-Wan sighed.

"Ferus will be behave," Siri said giving him a firm look. "I'll ensure that."

"Good," Obi-Wan said relived. "I was hoping for more cooperation."

"And you'll get it I assure you," Siri said as they entered into the training room. Ferus was sitting at the side watching while Darra and Anakin dueled her violet eyes flashing as she eagerly pressed her advantage with Anakin her bronze skin glistening with sweat making her crimson hair stick to her skin. Finally Anakin managed to break through her defenses forcing her back. Soara seeing the two approach gave a sharp clap which alerted all the Padawans of the approaching Masters. Looking over Anakin espied Obi-Wan coming forward.

"Master!" He exclaimed happily. He nodded respectfully to Master Soara who now aware of precisely why he did that accepted it as a form of respect.

"Masters," Darra smiled as she bowed along with Ferus.

"We've got a mission Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "We're guarding some senators along with Master Tachi and Padawan Olin."

"Great," Anakin groaned as he shot Ferus a sour look.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan huffed giving him his best "please- don't-argue-with-me" look that never failed to silence him. It worked still because Anakin's mouth shut even if he still looked a little annoyed.

"Ferus," Siri called out to her Padawan. "During this mission I'd like to see you apply what we've discussed last night."

"Yes Master," Ferus huffed sounding annoyed as he shot a glance over to Anakin. Oh this was going to be a fun mission should this keep up. He raised an eyebrow in a silent question. She shook her head and walked over to Ferus to talk to him quietly. Obi-Wan beckoned Anakin and leaned over him.

"I understand that Padawan Olin can be difficult but bear in mind you have you're own obstacles to overcome as well. Cooperation would benefit you both."

"What if he well you know...?"

"Then we the Masters shall deal with accordingly," Obi-Wan answered. "No vigilante corrections please Anakin."

"Yes Master," Anakin said. "I'll try."

"Do or do not, there is no try," Obi-Wan mildly chastised him. "Now let's get to the Senate building."


	4. Fourth Lesson: Politics

Fourth Lesson

Politics

The flight over was silent. As was expected since all the occupants were preoccupied with their thoughts. Obi-Wan was grateful for the silence since allowed him to collect his thoughts over the matter at hand. Alright they would guarding a certain amount of senators much to his annoyance but he'd make sure that it would be the best protection that the Jedi would send over. Also it gave him a chance to compose himself in case he saw Sauro once again.

The man held a grudge against him due to Bruck Chun's death which wasn't his fault despite what he thought. It had all started with the fact that he felt that Master Yoda wasn't working fast enough for him to be apprenticed off to a decent Master and so he'd left the Order in a huff. It was only later that he came back as a Dark Jedi with a fallen former Padawan that had left the Order a decade before named Xanatos who also had feelings of entitlement so they made an awful pair that fed off each others insecurities.

A young untested Knight named Justyn Ma'Ning was his Master chosen by Yoda. During their mission his biological father had tempted him away from the Jedi with promises of wealth and power. The boy and his father became dictators that sadly Justyn had to put down with the help of Knight Jafer Torles, Knight Kast Fulier and Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Xanatos of course fled and had hidden himself working towards wrecking havoc getting vengeance on his Master in particular since he was forced to make the death blow to Xanatos' father since he'd attacked the group. Because of this Xanatos held a grudge against those Jedi in particular. After debacle he went underground and hid in various pseudonyms and worked under several criminal organizations such as Offworld Corp for example. When Bruck had left Xanatos snatched him up and then sent him to attack Master Yoda for vengeance for his "failure." Least to say this didn't end well for Bruck and Xanatos. Bruck was killed and Xanatos escaped only to be confronted by his master. Ma'Ning then dueled him and he was killed in the fight.

After Xanatos' death Obi-Wan was wrongfully prosecuted for his role in Chun's death. It was ruled by the court that death of Bruck Chun was a tragic one and could've been prevented yes but it was ultimately ruled as an accident since Chun had fallen to his death and it wasn't proven that there was an intent which angered the prosecutor of the case the now Senator Sauro.

_What a mess, _Obi-Wan sighed inwardly pinching his nose and breathing harshly as he landed the craft. Perhaps if he was lucky then he'd not run into the man. He had enough stress as it was with worrying about the Padawans getting into a spatting contest.

"Master Kenobi," A voice called to him cheerfully as a human male with tanned skin, long black hair and tall cheekbones approached him. "It is good to see you here. I am Knight Kast Fulier, I worked with your Master for the Telos incident. I've been assigned to guard some of the senators as well along with my Padawan Sian Jeisel. I think Master Ma'Ning is here as well with his Padawan as well."

"Good to meet you," he greeted his fellow brother with a respectful bow. His severe countenance masked a truly kind and generous spirit according to Master. "So several of us got roped into doing this I see."

"Unfortunately," Kast sighed.

"Do you know who dragged us into doing Security forces work?"

"Well about that..."

"Master Kenobi," a sonorous voice that he'd hoped never to hear again called to him. He looked to side and saw the former Master C'Baoth approaching him with..._aides?! _Great Stars was he a senator?! Now he was worried for the Senate as a whole. He may not like politicians but he wouldn't wish C'Baoth on anyone and while he was at it he'd check to see if the sky was falling and banthas were flying.

"Mister C'Baoth," Obi-Wan barely caught himself calling the man by his old title. He'd left for a good reason and Obi-Wan had hoped that he wouldn't see him ever again. He was a trial to deal with to say the least. "It's good to see you once more. What brings you here?"

"I am receiving funding for my _Outbound Flight _project from various **_interested_ **parties," he said smugly. "I was speaking with Master Ma'Ning who's assigned just as you are for security to see if he would come with me, he turned me down. Kast also turned me down as well."

"I assured him," Kast said turning towards Obi-Wan. "That I'm needed here."

_Thank the Force for that, _Obi-Wan thought to himself but didn't dare voice.

"Glaive offered to leave and accompany me though to another galaxy," C'Baoth mildly argued back looking mildly annoyed. "As did Djinn Altis, Vergere, Iri Camus, Plett, Vamilad and Arlingan Zey."

Those names of the ones willing to accompany him weren't too surprising. They were aspirants that had left the Order for various reasons. Glaive for being far too bellicose and just generally un-Jedi like in behavior that made his mind boggle with horror at the thought of him becoming a Master which was why it was a blessed relief that he'd left the Order, Djinn Altis was on the opposite side of the spectrum because he had deep philosophical disagreements with the Code like amount of apprentices and martial status which caused him to leave with no ill feelings unlike the former, Vergere too had left due irreconcilable differences in philosophy namely coming to the baffling idea that the Force was one and there was no Dark Side at all. Obi-Wan wasn't sure how _anyone _could come to that conclusion...especially after Naboo but she'd left before Naboo so if ever her idea had traction it was lost after that. As for the rest, they'd had left for similar reasons as Glaive rather then Vergere or Djinn. Some people just didn't fit into the Jedi mold and they'd let go once they'd relinquished their lightsabers into the world. There was no shame in it. Still he was happy that it was just C'Baoth he was running into and not them. He no interest or intention getting into a debate with them...or at least with the more philosophically minded ones. Dealing with C'Baoth and Sauro by themselves were going to be a trial to say the least.

"In fact, they're here now. Glaive come over here," he gestured to a very muscular man with light skin, a shaven head and thick brown mustache who had a rather feral grin that made Obi-Wan stiffen up expecting an attack. The man screamed combative and he seemed to be actively looking for a fight now even if it was just a verbal one.

_Of course they are here, _Obi-Wan thought miserably. This day was just getting better and better.

"Well well well," Glaive said with a boisterous and aggressive tone. "Seems we've got the Sithkiller eh?"

Obi-Wan stiffened. _  
_

"I defeated the Sith yes but that was out of defense."

"Still you tasted the first blood in the war," he smiled showing his teeth. Really thank the Force he wasn't in the Order. Master Windu in his angry moments had more restraint then this individual.

"I wouldn't exactly call it blood, I wasn't fighting in a war I was fighting to protect the Queen."

"So modest," C'Baoth smiled patronizingly at him seemingly becoming bored with the semantics of the argument. Obi-Wan could feel his chest tighten with anger at the causal. He breathed in and out allowing it to pass...It worked for the most part but he still felt the anger linger on in parts.

"He did what was necessary for the defense of others," Kast spoke up coming to his defense. "No more no less."

"But he's first Jedi in a thousand years to beat a Sith," Glaive said looking intently on Obi-Wan. "I'd love to test that ability."

"I am not a performing monkey-lizard," Obi-Wan bit off his patience spent. "I don't fight for pleasure. I'm a keeper of the peace not a soldier and certainly not a brawler."

"Are you calling me a brawler? I'll take that compliment."

"I think," Obi-Wan said breathing trying to regain control of the conversation. "I need to get back to security. Mister C'Baoth I wish you and Glaive a good day." He bowed which C'Baoth returned seemingly bored with the proceedings. No surprise. C'Baoth didn't like Obi-Wan and considered him beneath him. So it was no lose for him.

"What a coincidence," Glaive smiled again as C'Baoth walked off dismissively. "I'm part of the security as well. Let's walk together."

"I'll join you," Kast said stepping purposely between the two. Obi-Wan was grateful for the intervention. He nodded and began walking off with the two in tow. This was going to be _extremely long_ day.

* * *

Siri looked over the Senators exiting a debate committee with a barely held in groan. She didn't mind politics and to a certain extent it was fascinating to see the wheels of democracy in action...provided something was being done. And that was the main issue she had with the Senate as a whole nowadays. Nothing was done. Too much debate and talking and not enough legislation gone through that made a difference expect say for lining the pockets of the already super wealthy. And if it was frustrating to her she could imagine how annoyed the rest of population was about this kind of development. Anakin looked bored with the proceedings.

"Anakin my boy."

She turned along with Anakin to see the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine walking up to them with a warm welcoming smile. Siri smiled softly at him. He was a politician to be sure but he certainly was one of the nicer ones. He was very kind and very generous with his time. Siri didn't know him well but he wasn't too bad for one. He was a decent man.

"I didn't realize you'd be in the Rotunda. It's good to see you my boy."

"Thank you sir, we were asked Chancellor sir," Anakin said bowing to him.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Master Tachi, Chancellor." Anakin gestured towards her. Good the boy had manners but then again with Obi-Wan would drill that into him.

"I'm Master Siri Tachi Chancellor Palpatine," Siri bowed to him with a smile. "It's an honor to meet you in person."

"The pleasure is all mine, and please allow me to invite you, Anakin and his master to my office after this nasty business is concluded."

"You're too kind," Siri bowed gratefully. "I accept your hospitality."

"I shall see you there, now if you'll excuse me. I've got to get back to senators. But I have a small request if I may ask Master Tachi."

"Of course."

"I was wondering if Anakin could guard me for a bit," Chancellor Palpatine looked a little sheepish as he made his request. "I understand that it's up to his Master to make that call..."

"I don't see a reason why not?" Siri shrugged good-naturedly. "It works for all parties. Padawan Skywalker, accompany the Chancellor for a bit. You're more familiar with him."

"Thank you Master," Anakin smiled as he fell beside Palpatine. "I'll meet up later Master."

"Very well I'll meet you later Padawan. Good day Chancellor," Siri bowed to him in farewell. Chancellor Palpatine gently smiled at her as he walked off with Anakin. Siri shook her head as she returned to watching the various senators. She work to do.

* * *

Ferus didn't know what to think anymore. His Master had suddenly turned against him for some reason and for quite a while now and was lecturing him for doing what was right. It didn't make sense. What was wrong? Her? But that wasn't possible. But how was he wrong?

He was following the Code and how did Yoda's teaching style factor into this? He'd pondered this all through the mandatory mediation session but he was still no closer at discovering the reason. Now standing in the Senate building he looked at all the greedy politicians and senators which disgusted him, he could only puzzle at what was wrong exactly. He could be doing so much more then this but he was stuck doing babysitting duties. It was infuriating. A Jedi had better things to do.

"Well who are you?"

Ferus turned towards the speaker. He bowed to the speaker respectfully and replied: "Padawan Ferus Olin."

"Well met," the man with graying brown hair with a beard and mustache dressed in rather regal robes. "I am Jorus C'Baoth. May I speak with you?"

"Ah of course sir," Ferus bowed to him. Something was off about this but he didn't see the harm in listening to the man.

"Walk with me," he said rather imperiously. Ferus frowned but fell into step beside him. Well he might as well listen now.


End file.
